harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
James Potter (seria)
mały|298x298px| Oficjalne logo serii James Potter — nieoficjalna kontynuacja serii Harry Potter. Autorem książek jest amerykański pisarz G. Norman Lippert. Głównym bohaterem serii jest pierworodny syn Harry'ego, James. Seria na początku była tylko fanowskim projektem, jednak zyskała międzynarodową sławę, ma miliony czytelników oraz jest przetłumaczona na dziewięć różnych języków. Jest napisana w pięciu książkach, na oficjalnej stronie można przeczytać wszystkie. Akcja powieści rozpoczyna się osiemnaście lat po bitwie o Hogwart. Tytuły książek Seria składa się z 5 głównych powieści: * James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing * James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper * James Potter and the Vault of Destinies * James Potter and the Morrigan Web * James Potter and the Crimson Thread James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing mały|200px|Tom pierwszy - nowa wersja okładki Jak to jest być synem najsłynniejszego czarodzieja wszech czasów? James myślał, że zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale kiedy zaczyna swoją własną przygodę w Hogwarcie, odkrywa, jak wielkim wyzwaniem jest dorównać legendzie wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera. Jakby nie wystarczało zajmowanie się reprezentantami z amerykańskiej szkoły czarodziejskiej, Alma Aleron, i zastanawiania się nad tajemniczo uprzejmymi ślizgonami, James i jego nowi przyjaciele, Ralph i Zane, zaczęli odkrywać tajny spisek, który może doprowadzić do wojny totalnej pomiędzy mugolskim a magicznym światem. Z pomocą Teda Lupina i jego bandy wesołych twórców psot (gremlinów), James odkrywa straszliwe cele „spisku Merlina”, ściga się z czasem, aby powstrzymać wojnę, która zmieni świat na zawsze. Jednak skąd może wiedzieć, czy jego wysiłki pomogą uratować świat, czy zadziałają zgodnie z planem jego wrogów? Zanim James się o tym dowie, musi najpierw nauczyć się różnicy między byciem bohaterem, a byciem synem bohatera. James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper mały|200px|Drugi tom - nowa wersja okładki Lato pełne zmian sprawia, że James trafia do Hogwartu z nową perspektywą. Przekonany, że zeszłoroczne przygody są daleko za nim, James przygotowuje się do ogromnych wyzwań szkolnych, stara dostać się do drużyny quidditcha oraz musi mieć oko na swojego brata Albusa i kuzynkę Rose. Jednak nowy rok szkolny przynosi pewne niepokojące pytania na temat nowego dyrektora, a także coraz większe obawy, że całkowicie nowe i niewypowiedziane zło pojawiło się na świecie a jego początki rozciągają się z powrotem do czasów założycieli. Niepewny komu ufać, ale wiedząc, że wszystkie jego nadzieje zależą od osoby o wątpliwej lojalności, James stanie do walki ze swoimi największymi lękami... I najskrytszymi nadziejami. James Potter and the Vault of Destinies mały|200px|Trzeci tom - nowa wersja okładki To rok zmian i wstrząsów dla całej rodziny Potterów. Harry, jako szef Biura Aurorów, został wysłany do Stanów Zjednoczonych, aby pomóc w zbadaniu nikczemnej grupy podziemia, którzy głosili poglądy połączenie światów mugoli i magii wszelkimi niezbędnymi środkami. Nie chcąc rozdzielenia z powodu podróży, Ginny nalega, aby rodzina towarzyszyła Harry'emu, rozpoczynając roczną podróż do Stanów Zjednoczonych i amerykańskiej szkoły czarodziejów Almy Aleron. Choć zdeterminowany, żeby w tym czasie unikać przygód, James odkrywa tajemniczą Kryptę przeznaczenia i międzynarodowy incydent z udziałem starego przyjaciela. Choć może to być trudne, James musi zdecydować się na konfrontację z kłopotami... bez względu na konsekwencje. James Potter and the Morrigan Web mały|200px|Czwarty tom - nowa wersja okładki Kiedy James powraca do Hogwartu w wyniku „Nocy odsłonięcia”, odkrywa, że nawet w chronionym centrum magicznego świata, nic nie jest takie samo. W trakcie roku szkolnego świat Jamesa stopniowo przyćmiewa rosnące zagrożenie, znane jako Morrigan Web, mityczna broń zagłady, która grozi zabiciem tych, których kocha i oddaje cały świat mugoli i czarodziejów w ręce serii rosnących tyranów. Tym razem James będzie potrzebował pomocy więcej niż kilku przyjaciół, trzeba będzie reaktywować Zakon Feniksa. James Potter and the Crimson Thread mały|200px|Piąty tom Dwa lata po klęsce Morrigan Web, James Potter powraca do Hogwartu na swój ostatni rok nauki. Kiedy przysięgi tajemniczości rozpadają się w każdym zakątku, magiczny świat przygotowuje się do zbliżającego się rychłego upadku w mugolską rzeczywistość, bez względu na to, czy są gotowi na objawienie istnienia magii, czy też nie. James, wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi- Ralphem Deedle, Zane Walkerem i Rose Weasley, są wciągnięci w tajny wątek przez samą Petrę Morganstern, aby przejąć rolę Crimson Thread w jej oryginalnym, skazanym na zagładę wymiarze, w ten sposób resetując ich własny. Ale czy James może pozwolić Petrze, jego nieodwzajemnionej miłości, opuścić swoją rzeczywistość na zawsze, bez względu na koszty? Ciekawostki * Książki James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing i '' James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper'' ukazały się także w wersji krótkometrażowych filmów animowanych wyreżyserowanych przez Kellena Gibbsa. Filmy zostały wydane w Internecie, z muzyczną partyturą kanadyjskiego kompozytora Isaiasa Garcii. Oba można obejrzeć na YouTubie. Oryginalne okładki Jpseria.jpg||Tom I James_Potter_and_the_Curse_of_the_Gatekeeper.jpg|Tom II James_Potter_and_the_Vault_of_Destinies.jpg|Tom III James_Potter_and_the_Morrigan_Web.jpg|Tom IV Linki zewnętrzne * FANDOM serii o Jamesie Potterze Kategoria:Książki en:James Potter (series)